A Badge Too Far
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Cherry is with her scout troop and has to earn a nature badge, but to earn it she has to cut down a certain tree in the forest in the whole wide world with residence of two squirrels.


Cherry was out in the forest with her scout group. The mistress told everyone to do something nature related to earn their Nature Badges. Some girls gathered firewood, some healed animals in need and some built fires. Cherry was the only one left though. What could she do?

"Cherry, what have you done today?" the red-headed mistress called for her.

"Nothing..." Cherry sighed. "There's nothing for me to do..."

"Hmm..." the mistress looked around the forest. She saw deer eating the grass, rabbits hopping around and butterflies hovering peacefully. She then saw a giant tree that looked very old and rich. The mistress smiled then looked back at Cherry. "Why don't you cut down that tree?"

"I'm not old enough to use a saw." Cherry replied.

"Improvise, cut the tree down and you can have your Nature Badge."

"Hmm..."

Cherry walked over and looked up at the tree. "Ah, maple construction, rich leaves and now I'm gonna destroy it!" she took out a random beaver from her pocket and smacked it to get it to chatter its teeth to cut down the tree. "DIE TREE DIE!" Cherry laughed crazily.

"Hey! What are you doing?" a voice called. Cherry looked up to see a young brown squirrel in a window of the tree. "You can't cut down my Aunt Slappy's tree!"

"Look son, I'm just doing my job!" Cherry explained.

"When my aunt gets home from the market, she's gonna be really mad at you!"

"It'll be fine." Cherry continued to try to bring the tree down. The other animals warned her about the tree, but she didn't listen. She had to do this to earn her badge and she could be like the other scout girls.

"Heads up!" the brown squirrel called.

"Huh?" Cherry looked up to see a metal plated anvil coming down from the tree and slamming her down into the ground, causing pain.

"I can't wait to tell Aunt Slappy about that one!" the brown squirrel laughed.

"You screwy squirrel!" Cherry snapped. She then went back to camp and grabbed an axe, ran with it and tried to chop down from the edges. The axe was then weighed down from behind Cherry and she fell backwards with her feet in the air. She then saw the brown squirrel had a magnet close to the ground and she growled at him.

After that, Cherry put dynamite all around the tree. She was about to push the lever, but she noticed she needed her headphones. While she left to handle that, the young brown squirrel put the wires all around her and when Cherry pushed the lever down she caused herself to explode like in a cartoon. The brown squirrel laughed while he was inside the tree and Cherry growled at him.

She then wrapped up a box, rang the tree door bell and went to hide. She hid a bomb inside of it while it was still running down at the fuse. The young brown squirrel took the box and closed the door. Cherry poked her head out to see the tree about to explode, then the brown squirrel came to her side holding the box.

"Package for ya." he handed her the box.

"Oh, thank you." Cherry smiled, totally fooled. She opened the box and saw her bomb as the fuse was at its end and it exploded all over her.

"What's going on here?" a cranky voice called as Cherry matirealized. She saw an elder gray squirrel with a green hat that had a flower in it and a purse with an umbrella.

"Aunt Slappy!" the young brown squirrel rushed over to her.

"Skippy, did you do a good job watching the house while I was gone?" Slappy wrapped an arm around him.

"That mean girl scout won't leave me alone!" Skippy pointed to Cherry.

"She won't, huh?" Slappy walked over toward her and picked her up. "You remind me of a very young Lola Bunny."

"Is that a compliment or an insult?" Cherry asked.

"It's both, a compliment to me and an insult for you." Slappy laughed.

"Slappy Squirrel!" a distant voice called.

Both squirrels looked over to see an unfamiliar light brown squirrel wearing a grey suit, red tie and square black glasses.

"No, it's road kill." Slappy rolled her eyes at him.

"I just want to congratulate you, you won a sweepstakes to have a new tree residence, just in the local park where you'll get free meals from old ladies with peanuts!" the squirrel told them.

"Yowza!" Skippy cheered.

"Probably a good idea, this tree is dying. I'll take it!" Slappy agreed.

"Enjoy!" the squirrel gave them the acorn keys to their new tree house. Both squirrels were gone in an instant and the squirrel zipped down and revealed to be a blonde girl scout who laughed wildly and cut the tree down. The scout mistress walked over.

"Congratulations, Polly, you get the last badge for the afternoon except for Cherry!" the scout mistress handed the badge.

"Thanks!" Polly rushed back with the other girls.

"As for you Cherry, you can clean up this mess!" the scout mistress left, leaving Cherry with the now dead tree which caused a lot of damage in the forest.

Cherry sighed and slumped her shoulders. Someone then tapped her on the shoulder and she turned to see angry wild animals that had their homes destroyed because of her recklessness. Cherry screamed and rushed out of the forest with the wild animals chasing her with no mercy. Slappy and Skippy watched from their new home.

"Now that's comedy!" Slappy laughed and gave a thumbs up.


End file.
